virozneenfandomcom-20200215-history
Sudhanshu Pandey
SUDHANSHU PANDEY 'S REFERENCES.. ' ' NAME: SUDHANSHU PANDEY ' ' ''' '''NICK NAMES: ANSH, SUDHU, SHANSHU, SUDHAN, BASHU, SUDHI ' ' DATE OF BIRTH: 22ND AUGUST 1974 ' ' ZODIAC: LEO ' ' ''' '''BORN IN: KUMAON - NAINITAL - UTTAR PRADESH - INDIA ' ' CURRENTLY STAYS IN: MUMBAI, MAHARASHTRA, INDIA ' ' OCCUPATION: ACTOR, MODEL, SINGER ' ' HEIGHT: 6'2 ' ' SKIN COLOR: FAIR ' ' HAIR COLOR: BLACK ' ' EYE COLOR: CRYSTAL HAZEL HONEY BROWN ' ' NATIONALITy: INDIAN ' ' DYNAMIC DHAMAKA DEBUT FILM: KHILADI 420 ' ' DEBUT TV SHOW: KANYADAAN ' ' ' ' BEST BENCHMARK PERFORMANCES: SIYAASAT, KHILADI 420, EK NOOR, CHOORIYAN, JHANSI KI RANI, UNNS, HUMRAHI, DHARA, YEH MERI LIFE HAI, AKELA ' ' FAVOURITE FOOD : RAJMA CHAWAL, ICECREAM, DAL MAKHNI WITH CHICKEN GRAVY & RICE, GULAB JAMUN, PIZZA, POPCORN WITH SOFTDRINK, PULAO, JALEBI, RASSGULLA, CHINESE ' ' CRAZY ABOUT : GULAB JAMUN WITH ICECREAM ' ' FAVOURITE SONGS & MUSIC : TUM JO MILGAYE HO - HASTE ZAKHAM, ABHI MUJHME KAHIN - AGNEEPATH (2012) & BOLLYWOOD HITS Of MOHD. RAFI & KISHORE KUMAR FROM 70s ' ' HIS BOLLYWOOD DREAM AMBITION : TO PLAY AMITABH BACHCHAN'S SON ON SCREEN ' ' HIS QUOTE: "Have faith, believe in yourself and do what you enjoy the most." ~Sudhanshu Pandey ' ' ' ' MOVIES FILMOGRAPHY (OLD TO NEW): ' ' ''' '''1) KHILADI 420 - INSPECTOR RAHUL Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 2) KIS KISS KO - SUDHANSHU ' ' ' '''3) MADHOSHI - A CUTE GUY WEARING SLEEVLESS RED SHIRT IN TRAIN SCENE (GUEST APPEARENCE) ' ' ' '4) PEHCHAAN - MILIND KHANNA ' ' ' '5) YAKEEN - KABIR MALHOTRA ' ' ' '''6) THE MYTH - GUARDIAN AT DASSAR TEMPLE ' ' 7) UNNS - RISHI RAMPAL Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' '8) BEKHABAR - SIDDHANT Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 9) JAADU SA CHALGAYA - RAJ ' ' 10) MANORANJAN - VICKY ' ' 11) KATHPUTTLI - THE SEXY BARTENDER BOY (FRIENDLY GUEST APPEARANCE) ' ' 12) DUS KAHANIYAAN - ADITYA SINGH (CAMEO) ' ' 13) DHARA - DR. SAAGAR Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 14) SINGH IS KING - RAFTAAR SINGH ' ' 15) SAAS BAHU AUR SENSEX - YASH K MODI But VIP Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 16) HUMRAHI - VIKRAM Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 17) GHAR AUNDHA (FRIENDLY GUEST APPEARANCE) ' ' 18) SKY KI UMEED - RAJEINDER / PRATAAP ' ' 19) EK NOOR - RANJIT Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 20) FOUR TIMES LUCKY - SIDDHARTH aka SID MEHRA (CAMEO) ' ' 21) MURDER 2 - INSPECTOR SADAA ' ' 22) SINGHAM - INSPECTOR RAKESH KADAM (CAMEO) ' ' 23) TELL ME O KHUDA - VIRAAT But VIP Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 24) BILLA 2 - ABBAASSI (TAMIL) ' ' 25) RAJDHANI EXPRESS - MUNEESH ' ' 26) MEAGHAMANN (TAMIL) - GURU RANE ' ' 27) CHOORIYAN - AMAN BRAR Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 28) INDRAJITH (UPCOMING, TAMIL) - KAPIL SHARMA ' ' 29) SHAMBHALA - CHAND (UPCOMING, INDO-AUSTRALIAN) ' '''30) JIA AUR JIA (UPCOMING)' 31) ROBOT 2.O (ENTHIRAN 2.0, UPCOMING, HINDI & TAMIL) -''' ' ' '''TELEVISION (OLD TO NEW): ' ' 1) Gubbare (Masala Mami Epi) - Mickey (Mutthuswami) ' ' 2) COOKITUP WITH TARLA DALAL - Host Himself ' ' 3) KANYADAAN - Karan Khurana ' ' 4) ZEE RISHTEY - ROHIT (MY FAMILY) / KARAN (SWEEKAAR) / SURAJ (LOVE HUA) ' ' 5) DISHAYEN - SAMEER aka BABA ' ' 6) BETA ' ' 7) YEH MERI LIFE HAI - PROFFESSOR BIKRAM ROY Performence MUST WATCH IT ' ' 8) SANJIVANI A MEDICAL BOON - VISHAAL KAPOOR [VIP Performance MUST WATCH IT '''*************]' ' ' '''9) CID SPECIAL BUREAO - ACP SATYAKAND & CID (Main Series, 2005) - One Episode as investigation Officer' ' ' 10) AKELA - RANVEER Performance MUST WATCH IT ' ' 11) Mann Mein Hai Visshvas - Inspector Shashikant Oak (Guru Dattatreya's Epi) ' ' 12) SSSShhhhh Phir koi Hai (Yugaantar Epi) - Viraat : The Vampire ' ' 13) MONICA MOGRE CASE FILES - HRITHVIK SHROFF / MULOY ROY Performence 'MUST WATCH IT ' ' 14) Zoom Party Sharty Page 3 Xtreme - Host Himself ' ' 15) JHANSI KI RANI - KUNWAR YUVRAAJ Performence 'MUST MUST WATCH IT ********** ' ' 16) SHOBHA SOMNATH KI - CHANDRADEV Performence 'MUST MUST WATCH IT ********** ' '''17) '''HAI NA BOLO BOLO - HIMSELF Correctly Guessed & Sang More than 30 Songs in 1 episode As a Contestant Won in Musical Game Show Like Closeup Antakshiri Performance MUST WATCH IT' ' 18) VEERA - SAMPOORAN SINGH ' ' 19) SIYAASAT - JAHANPANAH SALIM JAHANGIR Performence 'MUST WATCH IT' ************** ' ' 20') ENGLISH MAGIC (TVC) - ANCHOR HIMSELF Performence 'MUST WATCH IT' **************' ' ' ''21) CHAKRAVARTIN ASHOK SAMRAT - KEECHAK '''Ever VIP Performance MUST WATCH IT ************************* ' '''22) TAMANNA - DIWAKAR LIMAYE' 23) 24 SEASON 2 - VEDANT ACHARYA (ATU OFFICER) ' 24) CRIME ALERT - HOST HIMSELF In a Crime Based Show Like Saavdhaan India Performence 'MUST WATCH IT' ' 25) BHARAT VARSH - CHHATRAPATI SHIVAJI MAHARAAJ Performance 'MUST WATCH IT ' ' ' ' ' ' POP ALBUM MUSIC VIDEOS (OLD TO NEW): ' ' 1)' BOLO BOLO KAUN HAI WOH (ALBUM: KAUN HAI WOH BY AMRITA BHENDE)' ' ' 2)' LADY (ALBUM: THE WAY WE DO IT BY COLONIAL COUSINS)' ' ' 3)' MAIKHANE SE SHARAB SE (ALBUM: MAHEK BY PANKAJ UDHAS)' ' ' 4)' SHOLEY HATHODA MIX (BALI BRAHMBHATT'S GABBAR MIX)' 5) TU HI MERA DIL LUTEYA (ALBUM: TU HI MERA DIL LUTEYA BY GHULAM ALI) ' ' ''' 6) ALBUM: YEH BHI WOH BHI (SONGS: MERI NEEND UDGAYI, GORI, ISHQ & CRAZY) BY A BAND OF BOYS (SINGER SUDHANSHU HIMSELF)' ' ' 7') MUJHKO RANAJI REMIX (ALBUM: GHOONGHAT MIX BY MINK)' ' ' 8') THE UNGLI SONG (ALBUM: UNGLI..THE ELACTIONS 2014 BY A BAND OF BOYS, SINGER SUDHANSHU HIMSELF)' ' ' ' ' '''Biography:' Sudhanshu Pandey Looks every inch The Leo Leonine Personality that he is. This 6'2 tall, Arched Pointed Longed Nosed, Gorgeous Light- Eyed Model with a Superb Voice (That Can Very Well Carry Both The Dialogues and Singing Like a Master Supreme) & Mindblowing Terrific Personality had quit his studies & left the cooler climes of the hill stations (he did his education in Nainital and Kumaon) to achieve something in life. Starting out with endless ramp shows, where he set the stage on fire with his striking good looks, he did print media ads as well, and even walked the ramp for an international fashion show. From a state-level badminton player to a model to a singer and now an actor, the journey has been packed with a lot of punch and action for this handsome guy. Born and brought up in Uttar Pradesh, Sudhanshu Pandey started his career at the age 19. ' '''An athlete, he played badminton at the state-level and was almost selected for the U.P. State team when he was a youthful bopping teen, till his parents insisted that he pay attention to his education and obtain a good job. They just did not believe that he could survive on a career in sports. ' 'Completing his college education at Kumaon University, he experienced a period of restlessness. By a quirk of fate, he saw an ad for models in a Mumbai-based magazine. One call was all it took and he was well on his way from Nainital to Delhi and then to Mumbai, snapping up several modelling contracts and strutting the catwalks all over the country, Europe and Singapore. ' '''Good looks in the modelling industry are sine qua non, and it was Sudhanshu’s overwhelming personality, packaged in such facial & physical perfection that bagged him modelling assignments, despite not having a smidgeon of experience. He was always smart & spotaneous at interviews. As Far As Sudhanshu's Acting Career He Has Acted in The Films like: Khiladi 420 (Debut Movie) , Unns, Humrahi, Dhara, Ek Noor (Punjabi), Chooriyan, Bekhabar, Saas Bahu aur Sensex, Murder 2, Tell Me Oh Khuda, Pehchaan The Face Of Truth, Yakeen, Singh is King, The Myth, Sky Ki Umeed, Rajdhani Express etc & Tv Serials such as: Siyaasat, Jhansi Ki Rani, Shobha Somnath Ki, Yeh Meri Life Hai, Akela, Monica Mogre Case Files, Dishayen, Sanjivani- a Medical Boon, Veera, Kanyadaan, Tarla Dalal, CID Special Bureau etc As being a Super Model, innumerable ads he’s done - the first one that comes to mind being the San Miguel Beer ad.. It was after the San Miguel Beer TV commercial that the media and swooning girls went into a frenzied overdrive. The commercial and its subsequent media blitz put him on the male-model-lead map, He was given the title of the new Errol Flynn. Says an associate, “He’s so good looking when he faces the camera (that) an incandescence comes bursting forth.” he did so many ‘Suitings’ ads because his face, frame and form make him the ideal clothes horse - Bhilwara Suitings (His 1st Ad Which gave him Rave Reviews), Digjam, Oxemberg, Monte Carlo, et al. He wears his clothes with a casual and careless attitude. he also did ads for other popular products like Nivea & Ceat Tyres and has also done fashion shows for Rohit Bal, Ashish Soni, J.J. Walaya including international shows for Gabanna, John Franco Ferry etc. Recently He Became The Brand Ambassador of The English Learning Device English Magic, He was also a singer in the rock group 'The Band Of Boys'. But three years and an album later, he quit from the band, but a decade later he rejoined the band for 2014 elactions's song UNGLI. ''' '''He has done some music videos (the famous Pankaj Udhas song titled ‘Maikhane’ where he rolled from one end of the screen to the other in drunken revelry along with his buddy), and a song for a Colonial Cousins album too. ' ' ''''''Category:Actors Category:Models Category:Singers Category:Bollywood Category:Actor Category:Model Category:Singer